Regret
by Rukie-chan
Summary: OS. Elle était humaine, simplement humaine. Et ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, qu'elle aussi avait des défauts. Ne lui jetez pas la pierre pour l'avoir repoussé. C'était un loup-garou ! Comment aurait-elle du réagir ? Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était lui, le problème. Alors pourquoi a t-elle ce sentiment de regret ?


**Bonjour, alors voilà je suis une petite nouvelle parmi vous et j'espère que vous aimerez ma première publication ! Sinon, l'univers d'Harry Potter et Remus appartiennent à J. et je ne possède rien mise à part Nicky. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Rukie-chan**

* * *

Je marchais seule dans les rues de Pré aux lard, j'avais froid, sûrement à cause de la neige qui tombait avec joie sur mes cheveux noirs. J'accélérais, la nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes et il fallait que je parvienne au Trois-ballais avant de mourir congeler.

Je dois me présenter, non ? Vous vous attendez à une belle jeune femme, souriante mais qui a vécu des horreurs inimaginables dans sa vie ? Une héroïne qui grâce à ses nombreuses qualités a su faire tomber un homme dans ses filets ? Et bien je suis navrée, mais je crains de ne pas correspondre à vos attentes, je suis assez jolie mais plus toute jeune, j'approche dangereusement de la quarantaine, et toujours célibataire. Je ne suis pas souriante mais j'ai toujours été heureuse dans ma vie, sauf peut-être ce soir où je suis remplie d'un sentiment qui m'était avant inconnu.

Laissez-moi vous raconter le commencement, j'avais dix-sept ans et comme vous vous en doutez, j'allais à Poudlard. J'étais de la même année que les Maraudeurs, mais je n'étais pas une Gryffondor comme vous pouviez le penser, non pas une serdaigle ni une serpentard, j'étais une Poufsouffle.

Et pourtant, j'étais appréciée de tous, ceux de Serpentard m'admiraient pour mon sang-pur et les autres parce que j'étais différente de mes parents qui étaient dans leur jeunesse à Serpentard, aimable et souriante, si si j'étais souriante à cette période. Les filles me jalousaient sûrement un peu, non pas pour une incroyable beauté dont je suis dépourvue, mais pour mon petit ami. J'étais à Poufsouffle, la maison la moins désiré, et j'avais le plus mystérieux des petits amis, Rémus J. Lupin.

Vous racontez minutieusement comme nous nous sommes mis ensemble seraient trop long, retenez juste que nous avions sympathisé et que je l'appréciais. Erreur ? Non, je l'appréciais vraiment, pas plus, pas moins. Il m'aimait peut-être, mais j'en doutais encore aujourd'hui, en tout cas notre couple avait l'air parfait, si ce n'est qu'un soir, j'étais allée le voir trop impatiente de gagner son entière confiance.

« Rémus ? Je peux te parler ?  
- J'arrive... »

Il s'était approché, je lui avais pris la main et l'avais entraîné à la volière doucement et en silence, il devait avoir un peu peur, sa main tremblait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux rompre ? Avait demandé tristement Rémus  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Rémus.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Nicky je t'assures que je laisserais ma vie entre tes mains, tu le sais non ?  
- Je sais ... Avais-je répondu, il avait semblé soulager. Mais... Tu me caches quelque chose, je ne voulais pas te forcer à me le dire mais un couple s'est basé sur une confiance mutuelle ... Enfin, je crois.  
- Tu ... Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il l'avait dit cette phrase tellement doucement que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu.

« Je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas ...  
- Je suis ... Je suis un monstre. »

J'ai sérieusement cru qu'il plaisantait, j'aurais voulu qu'il plaisante, qu'il me mente mais Rémus ne me mentait jamais, tout comme moi je ne brisais jamais mes promesses à l'époque.

« Je ne comprends pas ... Avais-je soufflée, mais j'avais compris, je voulais juste l'entendre de sa bouche.  
- Je suis un loup-garou, Nicky. »

J'avais évité les phrases du style « C'est une blague ? » tout simplement parce que même si j'avais voulu le dire, les mots ne me venaient pas en tête, ou ils mourraient dans ma gorge avant d'atteindre ma bouche.

« Dis quelque chose, Nicky. Dis-moi que tu ne le diras à personne ... Avais supplié Rémus  
- Je ... Je ne le dirais pas. Ma voix tremblait, c'était stupide mon petit ami ne me ferait pas de mal, mais j'avais eu peur, très peur.  
- Nicky ... »

Il avait compris, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, ils s'étaient chargés d'une tristesse dont je n'aurais pas soupçonné l'existence. Je lui avais tourné le dos, j'avais failli à ma promesse, il m'avait perdu malgré lui. J'avais fini mes études, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis cette soirée-là, j'avais été prise au ministère, au département des transports magiques durant une vingtaine d'années et il y a un mois, on m'avait transféré dans celui de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

Hasard ou non, mon premier travail avait été de répertorier les personnes atteintes de lycanthropies, et c'était là que j'avais revu son nom, alors que je l'avais oublié depuis des années. Un doute, une nostalgie et c'est ainsi que ce soir de décembre, j'étais en train de boire une bière au beurre en regardant la neige tomber dans les rues de Pré au lard.

J'avais cru à une hallucination, peut-être même à un sosie mais je l'aurais reconnu entre milles et plus. Il était là, au comptoir, fatigué mais l'air heureux. Je m'étais approchée, doucement mais il m'avait entendu et quand il a tourné la tête, j'ai rencontré son regard surpris et blessé.

« Bonsoir. C'était tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.  
- Bonsoir, Rémus. Il avait sursauté au fait que je dise son prénom. Si je peux encore t'appeler comme ça ...  
- Tu peux. Il avait dit ça avec un drôle de rictus que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je trouve que tu as changée ... Avait-il rajouté  
- Vraiment ? Je m'étais mise à me regarder attentivement, cherchant un détail flagrant.  
- Tu ne souris plus comme autrefois. Avait-il précisé  
- Oh ...

C'était vrai, j'étais heureuse je pense, j'aurais pu me marier plusieurs fois, avoir des enfants mais non. Je m'étais trompée quand j'avais cru être différente des autres, j'avais un coeur de pierre comme mes parents depuis cette soirée-là. Je n'avais plus souri sincèrement non plus, inconsciemment je ne voulais plus sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? C'était lui qui avait brisé le silence, je lui en étais reconnaissante  
- Tu veux dire, depuis Poudlard ?  
- Oui.  
- Si avoir un poste au ministère, une belle maison et une bonne santé, c'est allait bien, alors oui. Et toi ? Je veux dire, mis-à part ...  
- Alors tu t'en souviens, je me demandais si tu t'en rappelais vu que tu es venue m'adresser la parole ...

Il m'en voulait, c'était normal, et pour être honnête je m'en voulais aussi.

- Pardon ... C'était un murmure, léger et pourtant pleins de signification. Il s'était tournée vers moi, surpris. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, le pire c'est que je t'ai fait du mal...  
- C'est vrai ... Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais.

Cette révélation m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, et la suite avait été pire encore que ce que j'imaginais.

- Je pensais que je ne rencontrerais aucune femme qui m'aimerait malgré ça après ton abandon, mais je me suis trompé ...

C'est là, que je la vis, cette alliance à son doigt, ses longs doigts que j'avais tenus durant un temps et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi si aujourd'hui ils appartenaient à une autre.

- Et toi ?  
- Pardon ? Avais-je demandé perdu  
- Tu n'es pas mariée ?  
- Non. Non, je pense que je suis trop ... J'avais pensé à dire « bête » mais je m'étais abstenue. Solitaire...  
- Solitaire ? Pourtant à Poudlard tu ...  
- J'ai changé, Rémus. Tu l'as vu toi-même, c'est dire...

Un patronus se dessina devant Rémus et lui annonça qu'une certaine Dora était à la magico-clinique. Il se leva inquiet et heureux, je l'imitai, me préparant à lui dire « Adieu ».

- Tu m'excuses, ma femme va accoucher et je ...  
- Vas-y . Mais il ne bougeait pas, il me fixait. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends, Rémus ? Tu vas être papa !  
- Papa ... Quand il prononça ces mots je me dis que j'aurais peut-être aimé être maman.  
- Je suis heureuse pour toi ...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu en doutes ?  
- Non, merci Nicky. Il transplana, je n'avais même pas pu lui dire adieu ...

Je sortis de bar, sous la neige et les rafales de vent, et je fixais la cabane hurlante. J'avais eu ma chance et je l'avais perdue cette soirée-là, j'avais pourtant compris deux choses aujourd'hui. La première, c'était que je n'appréciais pas Rémus Lupin à l'époque, je l'aimais vraiment mais j'avais manqué de courage pour me l'avouer et je m'étais cachée sous cette excuse du manque de confiance en lui. La deuxième ? Je l'aimais encore, même plus et pourtant il avait continué sa vie sans moi ... Un sentiment remplissait alors mon âme, pour la première fois je sût ce que c'était ... Du regret.


End file.
